Fan:Burstdramon (Spectacular Heroes)
(En:) |partner=Reo Kumichi |in-training=ChibiTyramon |rookie='Burstdramon' |champion=IzoGreymon |ultimate=MechaGreymon |mega=OmegaBurstdramon }} Appearance Burstdramon's overall build is very similar to Shoutmon, but has spherical shells on the side of his head, each marked with a O-shaped symbol, a spear-like tail, and a feet of Gumdramon. His hands are very similar to Guilmon. He also wears blue chest armor. Description His personality is like the Shoutmon from Digimon Fusion. Attacks *'Rock Sphere': Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an and throws it at the opponent. *'Soul Breaker': Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rock Swinger': Wields its mic as in . Other forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | ChibiTyramon ChibiTyramon is Burstdramon's In Training form. He resembles MameTyramon with blue eyes and no helmet. Attacks *'Hot Chomp': Chomps at the opponent, burning the things he bites. |- | IzoGreymon IzoGreymon is Burstdramon's Champion form. He is similar to the GeoGreymon, except he is red and his helmet that has large, cone-shaped horns. His arms and legs are kinda like Growlmon. His hands are kinda like MetalTyrannomon. His upper body is bigger and muscular, and he has a white chest like Greymon X with a blue chest armor like Burstdramon. Attacks *'Nova Burst': Spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes. *'Pyro Burst': Fires off a version of "Nova Burst" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. *'Rock 'n' Roll Swinger': Drills through its target with its claws. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | MechaGreymon MechaGreymon is Burstdramon's Ultimate form. He is exactly like MetalGreymon, except he has a dreadnought plasma cannon for a left arm, the tip of his tail is blue, and neck and mouth. He wears a red chest plate, and has red mechanic wings with three cannons on each are kinda like RiseGreymon. His legs are more like WarGrowlmon. He has no hair. Attacks *'Atomic Pulse': Concentrates and fires ultra-high energy beam from his cannon on the atomic level. *'Giga Buster': Fires two shark-shaped missiles from his chest. *'Atomic Launcher': Fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings on the atomic level. *'Turbo Strike': Charges at his enemies using his cannon to deliver a finishing blow. |- | OmegaBurstdramon OmegaBurstdramon is Burstdramon's Mega form. He is like OmegaShoutmon from Fusion, except for the tail like ShineGreymon, and his legs like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Attacks *'Hard Rock Sphere': Changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Victory Swinger': Changes his feet into blades by filling them with the passion of his fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. *'Omega Charge': Draws the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body, concentrates it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shoots it at the opponent, blowing away even the morale of those who witness it. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction